Anniversary sweetness
by Cecrecy
Summary: 'You're such a good father, Chuck, I love you.' Blair smiled, Chuck smirked back, 'You will only love me more, once you see what your surprise is.' Blair giggled, 'Then show it to me, Bass, now'.  Chuck & Blair and their oldest son William.


**Hey! just a Chuck, Blair, William one-shot, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chuck frowned, he had been looking every where for his wife, but she was nowhere to be seen. Where could she be? He had a special surprise for her and she wasn't even there to receive it. Maybe she was hiding in the kitchen. He walked down the hall to the kitchen and found nothing but his oldest son sitting sadly on a barstool, in front of the bar, that was placed (with a lot of Blair's protest) in the middle of the large kitchen.

His son looked sad and hurt, it hurt Chuck himself to see his son in this state, so he walked over to him, sat down on a stool next to him and spoke, ''Hey son.''

William, Chuck and Blair's oldest son, looked up towards his father for a moment, then glanced back at his glass filled with scotch and took a big sip. That's when Chuck noticed, William never drank, his older sister and younger brother did, but he never. Something was wrong, the sad, broken voice of his son proved it, ''Father.''

That one word reminded Chuck of someone, himself, he never had called Bart daddy or dad, it had been just father… always had been. Something was really really wrong.

Chuck poured himself his own drink and asked, ''What's wrong, son?''

Silence was his response, but for a moment he swore he heard a scoff, and that wasn't his son's thing either. Chuck looked at William with an curious expression, after a while William turned to his father and sighed deeply.

''It's about… Amy.'' Will spoke softly.

Now Chuck understood, it was about love. His son had been in love with Amy Vanderbilt for a few years now, but Amy always had this on/off relationship with some guy, and it was what broke Will's heart over and over again.

''What about Amy, I thought it was over between her and her boyfriend.''

''I thought so too, until I saw her kissing him this morning at school.''

William sighed, and took another sip of his glass filled with numbness and liquor. Chuck took a swig himself and remembered the times he had the same need of drugs and beverage when he had found Blair and Nate kissing or worse.

''Look son, it's been a few years now, I think it's time to… tell her how you feel about it, if she is the good friend you always say she is, than she will listen to what you have to say, right.''

William took his glance off of his glass to look at his father once more, his father had been there every time he needed him and he was proud of him. He was proud to be the son of Chuck Bass even if every one claimed he was a cold businessman. Chuck had been there for William every time, to give him advice and for comfort. He looked up to his dad and this was one of the many reasons why. An idea came to his mind, and he stood up from his seat, took one last sip and said, ''You know what dad, you're right! Thank you.''

Chuck who had stood up as well smiled a real smile at his son and said, ''Go get the girl son, you can do it!''

As response William smiled back and gave his father a fast hug, when William pulled away Chuck said, ''If you see your mother when you leave, tell her I'm in the library waiting for her, with a surprise.''

William nodded and left the kitchen hastily only to clash right into his mother.

''Hey sweetie, have you seen your father, I can't seem to find him.''

Sometimes Blair had trouble finding her husband, it wasn't always easy having a little too big of a house.

''Hey mom, yes he told me to tell you he's waiting for you in the library, with a surprise.''

Blair's eyes lit up with the word _surprise_, it was her weakness, second to Chuck of course.

''Okay, thanks honey.''

Will nodded and walked past his mother towards the door.

''Wait, honey, where are you going?'' Blair asked.

Will turned around and made his way back to his mother. He kissed her cheek and answered, ''I'm listening to dad's advice.''

Then as fast as he could he left the house and Blair was left confused. She made her way to the library, her favourite room of the house. When she arrived her she saw her husband standing with his back to her, she wanted to surprise him but apparently he felt her presence, as always.

''Blair,'' He smiled, ''I couldn't find you, I have a surprise for you.''

Blair smiled and walked closer to him, ''And so I've heard.''

Chuck turned around to meet Blair's smiling face, ''So William found you?''

Blair nodded and asked, ''Where is he going by the way, he said something about following up your advice or something…''

Chuck smirked, and took her hands in his.

''Long story, he had some problems he needed advice for, I gave him that and he listened to it apparently.''

''You're such a good father, Chuck, I love you.'' Blair smiled, Chuck smirked back, ''You will only love me more, once you see what your surprise is.''

Blair giggled, ''Then show it to me, Bass, _now_!''

He guided her up the stairs that was build beside the library and led her to the study room.

In front of the study room door, he whispered to her, ''Close your eyes, Blair.''

Blair did what she was told to do without protest, wanting to know what her surprise was. Chuck opened the door slowly and guided her inside the room. When he told her to open her eyes, she did immediately and gasped at the sight before her. Everywhere were candles and pink peonies, her favourite flowers. The whole room was lit by the candles and the room smelled sweet, the sent of the thousand's of flowers that decorated the room.

''Oh, Chuck!'' That was all Blair could say, she was too much in awe with Chuck.

Eventually she found her voice back and turned around to embrace her man, ''That's so sweet Chuck, I love you!''

''And it's not everything yet.'' He smiled, Blair grimaced as Chuck pulled out a big black box that was hidden somewhere behind some books. When he opened the black box that held Blair's gift in it, Blair breath was taken away once more, because it held the most beautiful set of earrings, necklace and ring in the world. When she had found the strength to focus her eyes back on Chuck, he kissed her, with the love and passion they still felt for each other after 18 years of marriage.

''Happy 18th anniversary, Blair.'' he smiled against her lips.

''Happy anniversary, Chuck.''

Again they kissed, and when Chuck pulled back, he smirked at her and whispered in her ear, ''You know why I choose the study room, Blair?''

Blair nodded and whispered back seductively, ''This is the last room, in the house, that still needs to be christened.''

Chuck nibbled on her ear, ''So do you know what comes next?''

Blair pulled back and gave him on of her most smuggest smiles and nodded, he pulled her back to him with the need of her lips against his and kissed her deeply.

* * *

***PLEASE READ***

**I know some people wanted me to finally update Surviving without Chanel, instead of writing stupid one-shot's, so to that people I apologise. I will update... _I think_... but not just yet, I lost my inspiration. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, it was just some sweet C&B so I won't breakdown cause of the mess on tv they call ''Season 4,'' and to show, that I think Chuck would make an amazing husband and father, well only with Blair of course! But enough already! Thnx for reading!**

**-B3ing0bsessed**


End file.
